ETP004: Haunting My Dreams
is the 4th chapter of The Electric Tale of Pikachu. Synopsis Ash travels to Saffron Gym and meets up with Brock, who visits Sabrina, his old friend. Ash battles Sabrina and loses due to Abra's psychic powers. Later, Sabrina's soul gets stolen by a Haunter, who is terrorizing the locals with its Dream Eater attack. Ash, Brock and some trainers craft a plan to catch it and return back Sabrina's soul. Chapter Plot Ash, at Saffron City's Gym, is exhausted and faints. A woman sees him and takes him in. Ash eats her food, while the woman, whose name is Sabrina, tells Ash she had a vision of a powerful trainer coming this way. Pikachu eats some food and Sabrina forgot to put some soy sauce. Suddenly, Brock appears, the Gym Leader Ash fought in Pewter City. Ash confirms he came for a Gym Battle. Brock asks if that is the only reason he came, so Ash confirms that as well. At the battlefield, Pikachu goes to battle Sabrina's Abra, who is sleeping. Sabrina is aware, as Abra can battle in sleep. Pikachu attacks Abra, who teleports away. Pikachu continues to attack, but Abra constantly dodges. Pikachu tries to electrocute Abra, who redirects the attack back, defeating Pikachu by its own attack. Sabrina lets Ash and Brock stay, then goes to answer a phone call. Brock thinks Ash has a weakness for cute girls and respects him for that. Ash wonders why Brock is here, so Brock answers they are old friends. Ash wonders if they are more than old friends, but Brock tells he gets depressed by such question. Suddenly, Sabrina receives a call that *it* came back. A week later, Sabrina is in a hospital and is ill. A bunch of people report Sabrina was trying to save them from a Dream Eater attack, a move that can remove one's soul. The trainers explain there is a black fog containing a Haunter, who appears and uses Dream Eater, then vanishes. They think this disaster is like a hurricane, but are sworn to attack it. They know Sabrina made the same oath, as her Haunting My Dreams were defeated a long time ago. Suddenly, Abra sees some psychic powers using a pen to write "Lavender Town". They see Sabrina still uses psychic powers, even if she has no soul. The trainers see they need to go there. Brock remembers one person had its soul returned, but they had to defeat the Pokémon first. Ash knows Sabrina can survive, considering she is a psychic, so has hopes to catch Haunter. Brock wonders how will Ash catch it, so Ash thinks a big Poké Ball needs to be made for such a big Pokémon. The trainers see it may work, so they all go to Lavender Town. They arrive at the tower, with a giant Poké Ball, whose catch rate is hundred times better than a regular Poké Ball's. They hear that the black fog is inside the tower, so plan on luring it out, lowering its health and catching it. As the trainers taunt some Gastly and lure them away, Ash throws a rock at a Haunter. Brock is surprised, as Gas-type Pokémon shouldn't take a solid shape. The Haunter attacks, so Ash and Brock send their Pokémon to attack Haunter, who binds them to a wall with psychic attacks. However, Abra stops Haunter's attack, countering it. Ash and Brock see Sabrina is commanding Abra through telepathy. Haunter uses Night Shade, though Fearow counters with Mirror Wave. Haunter crushes the mirror wall and goes to use Dream Eater. Haunter goes to devour Abra, but Pikachu rescues it using Agility. Haunter follows it to the exit, then gets absorbed into the giant Poké Ball. Abra and Pikachu are pleased, but Haunter emerges from the Poké Ball, as it used explosion inside it. However, they are certain Haunter's health is near zero, but are not sure where it went. They follow Haunter into the ruins, so Haunter throws some rocks. Abra and Pikachu dodge, then Pikachu retaliates with Thunder. Ash throws a Hyper Ball, but Haunter selfdestructs. The ruins begin to crash and Ash screams, but gets saved by Sabrina. Sabrina remembers people around these ruins worshiped Pokémon as gods. She believes Haunter was treated as such, but was abandoned and started attacking humans. Sabrina admits she never stopped hating it, but starts crying. Ash also cries, but it is because he spent all his money on buying the Hyper Ball. Trivia Mistakes Brock mentions Haunter being a Gas-type, but Haunter is a Ghost-type Pokémon. Gallery Category:The Electric Tale of Pikachu chapters